ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Vagary
Enmity As long as the pld claim pulls one. And no one else tries to sleep/kite/attack any of the others, you should be fine. Unless your pld is terrible and doesn't try to keep hate... or unless your DDs are overzealous and attack it before the pld actually claims/engages. Brash Gate The Amorph chamber is best cleared with magic damage. I'd say use 3 BLMs at a minimum. Megaboss - Thunder/Earth Boil NM - Wind did best for me. Don't put melees on him (avoid feeding TP). Acuex NM - Ice did best for me. For Brash Gate there are 6 pillars or anomalys labeled #1 to #6. When you click a pillar it spawns a wave of mobs. Defeat one wave and another wave spawns and then the pillars again. There are 2 sub-bosses, Murkcrawler and a Fistule-type NM. Then you have the boss, Palloritus. For this camp you want to go nuke-heavy. Work out a SC order! Pld x2, Sam x2 for Light SC and a dedicated Nuke pt - Blms, Sch and Brd for magic-bursting Fire spells. Sch is invaluable here for Regen, Blinkga and Hailstorm 2. Here's a breakdown of mobs and weaknesses. Draery Obdella - Water Ravaging Acuex - Fire Unabated Mush - Ice Jaundiced Slime - Wind Gangrenous Leeches - Thunder Slimes/Acuexs Ok for this zone you might need some luck, area is same as the fomor area but the run is very different. There are a number of Pillars in the middle of area and someone must click on one for mobs to spawn. The target for this seems to be to pick the right pillar 3 times to spawn both sub bosses and final boss. Problem is there are multiple pillars (think theres 7 or 8) and picking wrong gives you a full round (or multiple in some cases) worth of mobs. The mobs is this zone can be taken down very quickly with magic and their tp moves can hurt, but there are a lot of them and without luck you could be taking them out a lot. As far as setups go we went with two mage parties and one melee one, you may want to just camp in middle of area but we decided to stick to one of the walls which helped more when the bosses popped. Most rounds were the same thing – Pld pulls all mobs and mages aoe nuked everything. One thing i will mention is that hate is very odd in this zone, soon as the pld pulls the adds will generally go for the person who makes the next action even if its reraise or whatever. However thankfully this is not the case on the sub bosses or final boss of the area. So you know you correctly guessed the first pillar right when you spot a pink Acuex amongst the mobs. You also get a different message than the one you get if you picked the wrong one. The pinky boss didn’t seem too bad, does the same moves as most mobs its type but it just has a lot of health. One thing we tried and did well was take advantage of magic burst damage and skillchains, I think this boss was weak to ice and darkness but again not completely sure. Once killed its a new set of pillars for you and same thing until you get second sub boss which is a Fistule type jelly. This boss was a little bit more of a pain due to tp moves having long range, knockback and gravity. It also makes a lot of duplicates of itself over time which we made sure to nuke as soon as possible, thankfully they have much less hp. It seems it loses a fair bit of health using the move to dupe itself and eventually it stops doing them completely. Having a aegis pld tank it seemed to work very well though, Nukers were not getting hate on NM at all. Boss dropped a Scythe I believe. So once that’s dead it’s those damn pillars again until final boss called Rancibus – which is a weird sea monster looking thing you fight on one of the adoulin mission. Again boss didn’t seem too bad, don’t remember it killing anyone at all. Had some moves that poisoned but that was easily manageable and though it didn’t go down fast; with 10-15 mins we didn’t have too much problems. Again we focused on skillchaining and magic bursts this time light skillchain and thunder magic if I recall right. Final parse had a Sch winning and a Bst close behind. Boss also dropped a staff called called Mindmelter as well as empy/synergy stuff. Duskbrood Gate The Elemental chamber can be done in two ways: 1) Go through and only kill the NMs using a melee party. Elementals are generally just magic aggro. The only aggressive things to sound/sight are hybrid elemental groups around the NMs, the NMs, and the boss. You can probably clear this chamber with a melee party + a little outside support (like a spare GEO or something). 2) Kill everything and then the boss using a mage-heavy party that could clear the Amorph chamber. Time-wise I found very little difference between these strats. #1 gives you fewer etched codices, but #2 requires more people. Killing the NM before the hybrid elemental crowd (sleep them or just clean pull the NM, they don't link to it) dramatically sped up those kills. 40k MB on Umbril, no problem, and the pixie took crazy physical damage. Deathborne Gate Undead chamber: Melee party + Support. We did it this morning with a MNK/WAR and DNC/NIN parsing ~70% together, a SMN parsing another 18%, and a THF parsing ~12%. We had a paladin pulling, but hate is random after claiming a triplet of fomors. Bring a lot of healing. The Dullahan NM spawned with a Corse wave, so I fought the Dullahan while the Monk took care of the corses. The Corses can charm. Perfidien Objectives to pop: 1) To get umbral hue, you have to kill 4-7 mobs with magic. Skillchain kills count, which is why we'd sometimes get umbral hue message in formor chamber. For this to count, the magic might have to be what the monster is weakest to. The monster also has to be claimed to count. 2) To get "an even darker shade of black" message, you need to kill 4-7 mobs with a magic burst'd spell. We did exclusively darkness SC with darkness based spells for MB killshot. 3) To get "indistinguishable from the dead of night!" message, you need to perform 4-6 or so double light(dark might count, but have not tested it) skillchains. Out of the 6-7 kills we did last night, it popped on the first double skillchain once, but all the rest took at least 5-6. (Possibly linked to multi-step skillchains.) Notes: *Once you meet objective 3, Perfidien will pop ontop of the person who entered, even if they are far away. *The battle has a time limit. Perfidien will say something like "Why am I wasting my time with you" and he'll warp out. This happened to us when the person with KI was far away and we wasted time running back to them. Seems to be 7-8min time limit. *When you pop Perfidien, you will lose your ashen KI, which means the same person can't spam ilevel130 over and over to farm this, but other people can still enter 130 for you. *Once you beat Perfidien, you will gain an additional 15 minutes inside the zone, not 15min remaining as the message seemed to suggest. *Perfidien will start out absorbing skillchain damage, then seemingly started doing 0 damage, then eventually started doing damage. Not sure what's triggering this, but a few times we swapped to Shoha only to kill without skillchains. *Perfidien can level up multiple times and can be red/blue proc'd. Plouton My LS spawned Plouton in the elementals version of Vagary by dealing 5~7k damage with MBs (skillchain type does not matter), chaining up to 6x Jinpus, and killing with magic. We always started with MBs, then chains, then magic kills. It's essentially the same looking mob as Hades form 2, and changes elemental weaknesses with a red !! animation and a chat message. Very easily killed with 18 people, most of whom were BLM or GEO with 2 SAMs and a single PLD and healer. Also, if anyone dies before the NM is defeated (read: not just spawned but defeated), you will have lost your opportunity for the remainder of the run. Will update later as I interview more people in LS. --Kaalitenohira (talk) 05:17, April 5, 2015 (UTC)